1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant additives and more particularly to partial phosphorus pentasulfide adducts of polycyanoethylated keto fatty ester as lubricant additives and to lubricant compositions containing these esters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cyanoethylated keto fatty esters are known to impart anti-wear properties to different base oils, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,468 and 3,832,368. Phosphorus pentasulfide is also well known in the lubrication field, although it is mainly used in low temperature antifriction applications.